playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/Fake Dart Feld for PSASBR
Dart Feld (ダート・フェルド, Dāto.Ferudo) is the protagonist of The Legend of Dragoon. Biography He is the son of Zieg Feld and Claire Feld, and was one of the few survivors of the tragedy that befell his home town of Neet, in which a mysterious "Black Monster" (Rose) attacked and almost obliterated the town, killing everyone he knew. Years later, Dart would set out to seek out revenge on the creature who destroyed his hometown. He would later return to a grand adventure ahead of him. THE LEGACY OF DART *''The Legend of Dragoon'' Arcade Opening Dart wanders around in his village until Shana comes to him telling that Melbu Frahma is loose again and possessed the body of an wild young male. Shana wants to come along with him on his journey but Dart says her to stay because it may be too dangerous. Dart afterwards departs for his adventure. Rival Name: Tomba Reason: After fighting his way through he arrives at the rival stage where he encounters Tomba. He asks him if he was Melbu Frahma. Tomba didn't answer. Dart tried approaching him but Tomba then went into battle pose to protect himself. Dart then assumed he was Melbu Frahma saying; "I knew it was you, a wild young male." They then both prepare for their battle. Connection: Both are Playstation exclusive characters who never had a game on future consoles, with Tomba appearing only in two PSX games and Dart Feld only having one. Both characters and their respective franchises have cult fanbases that have kept their popularity moderately stable, or in some cases, stable enough so as to prevent them from being forgotten. Ending Dart returns to his village and tells Shana that he came back without any wounds. He tells that he defeated the possessed person, but wasn't sure if it really was Melbu Frahma. Shana is happy Dart came back safetly and that is the thing that only matters. Shana and Dart then walk away. Gameplay Dart is a fast character who can preform good combo's and melee attacks. Most of his moves are staggering combo's. (Square Moves) * Double Slash - - slashes twice with his sword at the opponent. * Volcano '''- or - does four quick slashes at the opponent, each from a different side. * '''Crush Dance - - does three slashes followed by an uppercut slash sending the opponent up. * Burning Rush - - slashes, kicks and does another slash. *'Double Slash' - (midair) *'Volcano '- or (midair) *'Crush Dance '- (midair) *'Burning Rush' - (midair) (Triangle Moves) * Madness Hero - - rapidly preforms six slashes. * Moon Strike - or - does three side slashes, followed by two stabs and the impales into the ground. *'Final Cutter'- - does an uppercut and then slashes the opponent down after finishing the jump. *'Blazing Dynamo' - - does several slashes tne kicks the opponent down and slashes down on them. *'Madness Hero '- (midair) *'Moon Strike' - or (midair) *'Final Cutter' - (midair) *'Blazing Dynamo '- (midair) - (Circle Moves) * Claymore '''- - Dart puts down a Claymore that will be there until someone stands on it, it will not disappear. * '''Heat Blade - or - Dart does a slash which releases flames from the blade. * Dragon Flight - - Dart grows dragon wings and can fly a bit upwards, he can still attack with and during the flight. *'Mind Crush' - - Dart will slash downwards and when hit they become stunned. *'Claymore '- (midair) - it will drop. *'Heat Blade '- or (midair) * Dragon Flight '- (midair) *'Mind Crush - (midair) (Throws) * Stabber '- or - stabs forwards with his sword. *'Uppercut '- - does an uppercut with his sword. * '''Impaler '- - sticks his sword into the ground where the opponent lies. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) * 'Dragoon '- (Level 1): the Red Eyed Dragoon appears and dashes forwards very quick. *'''Red Eyed Dragoon- (Level 2): Dart's moves are replaced by new ones that are much much stronger, he also has unlimited flight. ** Flame Shot - - punches a flame ball forwards. ** Final Burst - Side - wings begin to catch fire and he will stab forwards with his flame sword. ** Fierce Flight - Up - twirls upwards with his wings around him while on fire. **'Explosion' - Down - stabs with sword in the ground and creates an explosion. *'Divine Dragoon' - (Level 3): He keeps his moves but with he can only use Divine Dragon Ball which shoots a barrage of energy bullets and which preforms a Divine Dragon Cannon where he shoots a big energy beam. Also in this form he has infinite flight. Taunts *??? Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *When selected: **"Power of the Dragoon!" *Using Level 1: **"Red Eyed Dragoon!" *Using Level 2: **"Flame Shot!" **"Final Burst!" **"Fierce Flight!" **"Explosion!" *Using Level 3: **"Divine Dragon Ball!" **"Divine Dragon Cannon!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Battle begins' - steps on the stage and unsheets his sword. *'Making an entrance' - steps into the field swirling with his sword. *'Watch out' - slashes his sword a few times while stepping forwards. *'Prepare yourself '- jumps onto the field as he slashes on the ground, and stands up again. Winning Screen *'Winning slash' - holds his sword sidewards in victory. *'Great victory' - puts his sword into the air. *'It's done' - puts his sword into the ground and crosses his arms *'Winning skills' - throws his sword into the air and it falls into his sheet. Losing Screen *similar to Raiden's. *falls back on the ground *leans on his sword but loses balance Victory Theme *Default Theme *Victory *Victory 2 Costumes Dragoon Warrior The default appearance of Dart. *White skin - white armor, a color swap of the Divine Dragoon as Dart's armor. *Green skin - green armor, a color swap of Lavits Slamber's Dragoon. *Black skin - black armor, a color swap of Rose's Dragoon. Zieg Feld A costume based on the appearance of his father. *Blue skin - blue armor, color swap of Meru's Dragoon *White skin - silver armor, color swap of Miranda's Dragoon *Yellow skin - golden armor, color swap Lloyd A costume based on Lloyd, a villain in the game. *Brown skin - brown clothing *Blue skin - blue clothing *Red skin - red clothing with golden stripes Minion Shana Shana can be unlocked when reaching Rank 8 with Dart. Gallery Category:Blog posts